Fireleap
Fireleap is a large, long-legged and thick-furred dark ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws, tail tip, belly, legs, and muzzle along with yellow eyes. BlogClan and the Wiki Fireleap joined BlogClan on September 24, 2017 and joined the wiki shortly after on September 25, 2017. She lurks around on many pages on BlogClan, mostly on the Discussion pages, and occasionally the Tavern. She also loves to read people's fursona pages on the wiki. Friends I'm friends with * Fallenpaw (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Blueheart (12Blueheart) * Sorrelpaw/stream *Misty (Mistystream) * Otterpaw (Otterfrost) * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Cheetahspark * Riverpaw (Riv) * Silv (Silverleaf/paw) * Spidersong * Willowrain , who is TOTALLY respecting her elders ;) * Bluebellpaw * Sandpaw (Sandstone25) * Flighty, (Cheetahflight4life) Add yourself if you want! Personality Fireleap is very awkward. Hobbies *Drawing *Reading *Writing Triva *I live in Kansas. *My birthday is July 12th. *I'm in 8th grade. *I was named after my grandmother. *I have three pet cats: **Daisy, an American Shorthair mix who is 8 years old as of Septemebr 16th 2018. **Sunny, an American Shorthair mix who is 7 years old as of August 25th 2018. **Rooks, a Siamese mix who is 3 years old as of June 2nd 2018. **They all have their own warrior names (Daisyleaf, Sunnyheart, and Rookpaw.) as well as my two cats who passed/ran away, Smudge and Smidge (Smudgetail and Stripefall.). *My favorite subject is Social Studies. *I play a Bb and Bass clarinet. *My favorite games are: **The FNaF games. **Undertale. **OFF. **Night in the Woods. **Pokemon. **Tattletail. **The Portal games. **Kindergarten. **Danganropa. *My favorite characters from said games are: **Bonnie. (FNaF games) **Sans. (Undertale) **Japhet or Valerie. (OFF) **Mae. (Night In The Woods) **Flaaffy. (Pokemon) **GLaDOS. (The Portal games) **Ms. Applegate. (Kindergarten) **Monokuma, Junko, or Celeste. (Danganronpa) *My favorite animal is a cat, but I also love turtles, birds, foxes, wolves, and armadillos. *My favorite color is purple, but I also really like the colors gray and black.. *I love vocaloid. *Besides Warriors, I like to read the Harry Potter books. **I'm a Gryffindor and a Wampus. **My patronus is a mole. **My wand is a 13" blackthorn wood, pheonix feather core, with unyeilding flexibility. *I have a half-sister, but I have never spoken to her and was raised an only child. *My favorite shows are: **Gravity Falls. **Steven Universe. **Stranger Things. *My favorite movie is Heathers. *My favorite musicals are: **Heathers **Hamilton **Be More Chill **Dear Evan Hansen *My favorite arc is the New Prophecy, though the others do not come far behind at all. *The first Warriors book I read was Moonrise. *My favorite main series book is The First Battle. *My favorite Super Edition (and favorite book ever) is Crookedstar's Promise. *My favorite novella is a tie between Goosefeather's Curse and Mapleshade's Vengence. *My favorite Manga is The Rise of Scourge. *I want to become a lawyer. *My Clanniversary is September 24th. *I have many favorite cats, but these are a few that come to mind now: **Cinderpelt **Crookedstar **Beetlewhisker **Blossomfall **Ivypool **Hollyleaf **Mapleshade **Jayfeather **Goosefeather **Breezepelt **Nightcloud **Barkface **Mudfur **Littlecloud **Featherwhisker **Runningnose **Shellheart **Graypool **Willowbreeze **Graystripe **Stormfur **Whitestorm **Brightheart **Sleekwhisker **Longtail **Swiftpaw **Shrewpaw *I dislike: **Crowfeather **Leafpool **Dovewing **Tigerheart **Millie **Brightflower **Rainflower **Lizardstripe **Reedshine **Spottedleaf **Clear Sky **Leopardstar **Oakstar *WindClan is my favorite clan, closely followed by RiverClan, then ShadowClan. *My favorite bands/singers are: **FOB. **P!aTD. **Icon for Hire. **Glass Animals. **Marina and the Diamonds. **Melanie Martinez. *I have a small scar on both of my arms. *I've been reading Warriors since 2013. *My favorite comedians are: **Bo Burnham. **John Mulaney. **Brian Regan *Between day or night, my favorite is night. *I'm terrible at grammar and spelling. *BlogClan Holiday nicknames are: **Ghostfire (Thanks Rainpaw (heart)!) **Leap Through Very Scary Ring of Fire (Thanks Wavesplash!) **Firemoon (Thanks to Brightpaw (berry) for this and the next three!) **Firewisp (I used this one for a while!) **Fire of the Lighted Pumpkin **Lantern Fire **Leaping Fire in Jack-o-Lantern (Thank you Mintpaw (feather) for this and the next one! I also used this one for a while!) **Firecreep I've participated in three Gatherings: *The first one was a Discord Gathering in December 2017. I was a Rain Watcher, and my team won. I also won the Best OC contest with an OC named Firfeather. *The second one was a Blog Gathering in August 2018. I was a Flamboyant Phoenix, and my team came in last place. *The third one was another Discord Gathering on September 3rd 2018. I was a Night Chaser, and my team came in Gallery Nov 3- 2018 at 10-08 PM.png Nov 3- 2018 at 7-01 PM.png E1dbc8107e96b7a45c5ef01cb6564532.jpg|Low Quality Picture of Fireleap by Fireleap Coding done by, Bluebell Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes